<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Selfish Wolf by Kurolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156279">A Selfish Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolf/pseuds/Kurolf'>Kurolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolf/pseuds/Kurolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf is faced with an impossible choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Selfish Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time uploading any kind of writing, i'm definitely not much of a writer so please be gentle....</p>
<p>I just want more kurowolf content. I'm desperate. So something short</p>
<p>Who knows maybe this will be on going or not. I wanted to take a crack at it x___x'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loyalty without hesitation is what drove Wolf like an instinct without question. Despite being placed into his position, over time and through pain, he willingly made his choice to continue following the divine heir. Who's heart was filled with kindness and resolution that remains unmatched to any man Wolf has come to face in his lifetime. He placed not only his loyalty, but all of his trust in his lord, even if some requests left him with residual concern. He may be young and perhaps still retains that childhood innocence that makes his demeanor so precious, but despite his age, he faces the world with a desire for change and kindness even in the wake of a burning world. Wolf admired that greatly. Though, truth be told, he'd go out and commit any disastrous deed had his master commanded it, but the warm heart Kuro possessed furthered Wolf's conviction. </p>
<p>Kuro made Wolf feel special in more complex ways than he could begin to understand. His master could berate him, stand cold and heartless using his tool as he wishes and wolf would listen without a word. Instead, the divine heir treated him with a sense of humanity that made him finally question what it means to have a family. His whole life has been riddled with hardships, training to become a hardened shinobi following in the great Owl's footsteps. He was used to how people treated him. It did not bother him, that's just how life is and he accepted it long before he could remember. When he first met Kuro, few words ever escaped his mouth unless prompted. He was his shadow, silent and protective, nothing more than a bodyguard to protect his esteemed blood and role. But Kuro being the ever curious kid always engaged with Wolf as if he was family, using him for ridiculous requests in secret such as sneaking him desserts or goods. Wolf always obliged, feeling great satisfaction in pleasing his master, feeling a sense of wholeness in knowing he was doing his job right, no matter the request. Despite his usual cold demeanor and lack of emotion, he spoke with a soft gentle kindness to the young lord, unknowingly building compassion he once thought was dead. As the years passed, Wolf found himself devoted so strongly to the divine heir, he couldn't deny a request he was given, enough that he turned on the Iron Code.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>The rain slowly came to a halt, and the divine lord lied bleeding on the cold hard ground in the silver field. Wolf was kneeled beside him holding his head up so tenderly, holding his hand over the wound Genichiro had caused. "W..wolf... are you there?"</p>
<p>"I'm right here, my lord." He reassured, not a falter in his voice. </p>
<p>Kuro opened his eyes with strain, a soft smile barely grazing his lips, relieved to see him. Wolf looked back, a great ache in his heart he had yet to experience before. "Lets...end this." Kuro spoke breathlessly, weakly raising a hand up at Wolf.</p>
<p>Wolf hesitated. He knew what that meant, he knew what was coming. He denied it and through great effort tried everything he could to find a better solution. Either Kuro dies, or he dies. Nothing was fair. All he wanted since the beginning when he reconnected with Kuro was to escape these war torn lands and continue serving him, seeing him live happily till the day he passed on. He was far too young to have this burden and responsibility to be placed on him. Wolf was going to end himself so his lord could live. That was his plan the moment he found out.</p>
<p>But now that he's here, now that the time has come. For the first time in his life.... wolf felt....selfish. Realizing that ached his heart further. He wanted to be by his side longer than this. He wanted to see him smile many times more. Without thinking clearly, he grabbed kuro's raised hand. Holding it with such tender care, you'd forget he fought so mercilessly not too long ago. And against all better judgment, the selfish wolf pulled the young lord up against himself in a tight embrace, pressing his forehead against kuro's, taking in his warmth for what could be the last time. </p>
<p>The ache in his chest surpassed any pain he felt, his usual collected composure had worn a crack, making him press his lips tightly together and an unfamiliar sensation trickle down his cheek. He held Kuro so closely, afraid if he let go he would just as quickly be gone.</p>
<p>"Wolf...?" The young lord whispered, taken off guard.</p>
<p>"....I apologize, my lord." Wolf finally breathed out. "I can't do it." He continued his tight embrace.</p>
<p>Kuros fingers tightened around Wolf's course hand. "Wolf... its alright. Its for the best. I want you to be free from this curse, and live freely."</p>
<p>"...my lord, forgive me. But what reward is freedom when I lose the one thing that gives it meaning." Wolf's face remained hidden from kuros gaze, ashamed in his own weakness. Kuro's hand slipped out of wolf's so he could caress his ragged cheek in an attempt to provide comfort.</p>
<p>"Oh...loyal wolf...its what must be done. I know its hard. But we must end this so no one has to suffer again." This fingers traced along his mark. "It will be hard.. but you're the strongest person I know. You've fought death itself, faced challenges greater than I can comprehend. You will be able to surpass this too."</p>
<p>Wolf didn't believe that. This was different. Kuro is what drove him to be able to face hell, but the thought of killing his meaning filled him with a dread that no foe has filled him with before. He placed his hand over kuro's, holding it against his cheek. "....."</p>
<p>"Wolf...please." kuro quietly begged.</p>
<p>Wolf kept his face pressed against him, taking in his smell, his feelings, his voice. He struggled internally with what he should do, tearing apart ever fabric of his character. He couldn't deny his young lord, especially when he begged. And the thought of betraying his wishes filled him with another sense of dread.</p>
<p>"....my lord." He spoke with a voice that lost any sense of stability he once greatly controlled. "...forgive me. I do not want to leave your side. I have the option of taking my own life and granting you mortality. But even then, the thought of being separated from you fills me with a pain that I never experienced..... I'm sorry...my lord. There must be another way.."</p>
<p>Kuro fell silent, sinking his body into Wolf. He never heard him plea before, let alone disagree with him so strongly. "Wolf.. I've done all the research I could manage.. the castle is taken over, we wouldn't have anything to go off of to understand the dragon's heritage.. i'm sorry, but there isn't another way.."</p>
<p>"Then...allow me to be selfish, my lord. Let me live this curse, so that I may protect you for the rest of your life. Then I could live in peace." His quiet voice crumbled.</p>
<p>"Precious Wolf... you would still be left to hurt, possibly moreso when I eventually pass.." Kuro attempted reasoning with his shinobi. He hated seeing him hurt, and it would be better off to rip the bandaid off now than prolong the suffering, at least thats what Kuro thought.</p>
<p>".......i understand, my lord. I am being irrational, forgive me... though I feel strongly about this. The only thing I've ever desired, my lord, Is you." Wolf's voice fell ever more silent as he regained composure.</p>
<p>The young lord lifted his head back away from Wolf so he could look at his face. The wolf averted his gaze, avoiding eye contact he did not feel he deserved. Kuro gently pulled his face to look back at him with the hand still on his cheek, and rested soft lips against his. Completely taken by shock, the wolf did not move, torn with the thought of recuperating and giving into desire he long since repressed, afraid of exposing that selfish side of him futher. Kuro kept his lips pressed against Wolf, until he couldn't deny it anymore, and slowly began to press back, making a mental note to scold himself later for his lack of discipline. Though in this moment, he felt a wave of reassurance that calmed his heart, even if it was briefly. As much as he wished for the moment not to end, Kuro pulled away. And the pain began flooding back in his heart.</p>
<p>"Wolf... you're everything to me. You're the one person I trust. You know what I wish, and you know my convictions. But as ashina falls, I'm no one to call lord. I want you to decide what to do." Kuro held great belief in what should be done, but to see Wolf in such moral conflict left a great pain in his heart. He felt Wolf would be making a great mistake, if he gave into his emotions over his rationality. </p>
<p>Before anything else could be said, Kuro was lifted up with ease much to his surprise. And the wolf carried his young lord with purpose and care, to find someone capable of healing him. He had given into his selfish needs, and he would make sure not to let it slip away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>